stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Scott-Brown
:Media Mogul. Industrialist. Innovator. Julian Scott-Brown, or JSB (as he is often want to be known by), is seen by many as a figure torn from a spy novel; master of a European-wide media empire, he has come to fulfil so many of the characteristics expected of the villain of the piece. Rumours abound of his control of Death Satellites and huge amassed wealth; mayhap he has a secret volcanic lair as well? But to reduce JSB down to some mere caricature of the bond villain is unjust. He is something well beyond some megalomaniac fool; his madness is much deeper, and far more fearsome. He is a reveller in pain and seems unhindered by fear, perhaps due to the very depths of his psychosis or the strength of his beast; who is to say? Should you have the will, or foolhardiness, to look into his eyes expect to see madness looking back at you. Word has spread from within the halls of the Ventrue as to Julian’s darker duties, as one of the lieutenants to the Clan head, the duty of the Clan’s purity and integrity. Most Ventrue neonates speak of him as a Bogeyman, or mayhap a reaper – separating the chaff from the wheat. Many a Ventrue neonate has heard rumour of his impending arrival and many have not been seen since he left. It is even said that Ventrue sires will use his name to instil fear into the hearts of their Childe. Like the beast of tales, he has returned a dozen times from the dead. He has also become a figure of infamy amongst the Camarilla as a whole, his name is tied to White Flowers, and it is rumours that he has defied elders within the Clan to see to his own ends. There are many tales abound, however, such tales cannot be served justice on these pages; turn to your sire, they will be able to tell you of the legend of JSB… “Seems to be competing with Vernon in the Ventrue’s endless struggle to have the biggest and most deadly toys." “Some idiot crossed Alan B’Stard with Arthur Daily, but God help me I actually quite like him. Yes I am fully aware of how stupid and dangerous that is." “I’m never quite sure what’s going on with him. I hear that he’s dead now. How did that happen again?" “He is tricky; clever; inscrutable; annoying; competent; powerful and seems to have a knack of escaping dangerous situations by the skin of his teeth." “Ever the professional, this Ventrue always seems to have a useful trick or two up its sleeve." “If there’s an easy way to do something, he’ll find a hard, dangerous and difficult way round instead…but I’ll admit that he knows how to plan." “Nothing can kill that guy." “Unhinged, best not to gain his interest." “Stark raving mad, sometimes in a ‘Gee, thanks Julian!’ kind of way." “If they tell you he’s dead, don’t believe it." “Nice man." “When does your Unlife run out?" “Don’t mess him about – ever.”